powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Life-Force Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the essence of Life, which is present in all living beings throughout the universe. Sub-power of Aether Manipulation. Opposite to Death-Force Manipulation. Not to be confused with Life Manipulation. Also Called The names below include only the basic names for this ability, for a full list see "Other Terms for Life-Force". * Energybending * Gamakinesis * Life Energy * Life-Force Control * Quintekinesis * Quintessence Manipulation * Reiki Manipulation * Senjutsu * Spiritual Energy Manipulation * Vitality Manipulation * Vitalum Vitalis Other terms for Life-Force Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate life-force, the fundamental force that allows life to appear/exist, grow and flourish throughout the universe. They can control their own personal life-force that dwells within them, allowing them to achieve untold power and great abilities considered to be beyond that of normal beings. Users use physical, spiritual, and mental powers to control their life force. Applications Controlling and manipulating Life-Force may include other powers such as: * Age Manipulation * Animancy * Animation * Aura Implanting * Aura Reading * Biological Essence Manipulation * Chi Augmentation * Death Sense * Empathy * Form Manipulation * Ki Sense * Healing ** Spiritual Healing * Life Inducement * Life-Force Absorption ** Aura Absorption * Life-Force Extraction * Life-Force Attacks * Life-Force Augmentation * Life-Force Constructs * Life-Force Conversion * Life-Force Detection * Life-Force Empowerment * Life-Force Generation * Life-Force Merging * Life-Force Transferal * Mediumship * Power Activation * Power Augmentation * Power Bestowal * Power Erasure * Regenerative Healing Factor * Resurrection * Soul Manipulation * Spiritual Flight * Spiritual Force Manipulation * Telekinesis Techniques * Life Field Projection * Life-Force Aura * Life-Force Combat * Life Force Release * Life Link * Life Perception * Power Level Manipulation Variations * Aura Manipulation: Deals with the concentration of spiritual energy. * Bio-Energy Manipulation: Biological form of life-force * Chi Manipulation: Deals with controlling the body's metaphysical energy. * Life Embodiment * Life-Force Factor Manipulation * Life Magic * Planetary Life-Force Manipulation Associations * Absolute Life-Force * Ambition Manipulation * Emotional Energy Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Esoteric Energy Manipulation * Life Manipulation * Life and Death Manipulation * Light Energy Manipulation * Light Manipulation - Light is often related to Life. ** Life Light Manipulation * Mana Manipulation - Combines the essence of both life-energy and magic. * Materialized Guardian * Mysticism * Natural Energy Manipulation - life force is a natural substance. * Nature Manipulation - Life is one of the essential parts of nature. * Power Source * Primordial Water Manipulation * Psychic Energy Manipulation * Quintessence Force * Samsara Manipulation * Solar Manipulation - Sunlight is a source of life-force. * Spiritual Energy Conversion Limitations * May require a genetic connector to the source. * Distance, amount, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. * Using too much life force may cause one to become exhausted, shorten one's lifespan, or die. * User may be required to absorb life energy from others in order to sustain life after natural death. Known Users Cartoons Known Objects *Planet Eggs (Sonic X) *Soul Gem (Marvel Comics) Gallery Games Comic Toa Ignika Awakening Mata Nui.png|Toa Ignika sacrificing his life-force to save the Great Spirit. Ryu Hadoken.png|Ryu (Street Fighter) unleashes his ki energy with his traditional Hadouken. Layle.jpg|Layle (Crystal Bearers) Daphne H.png|Daphne (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of life TV Air Swipe.png|Benders like Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) are able to use their life force to control elemental forces Gwen-Tennyson-Wallpaper.jpg|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) utilizes the universal life force known as mana to perform a variety of spell like effects 477px-Charm003d.jpg|Charmcaster, (Ben 10) another mana user AHS Coven Zoe Vitalum Vitalis.gif|Zoe Benson (American Horror Story: Coven) using vitalum vitalis to resurrect a homeless man Comics White Lantern ring.jpg|The White Lantern ring (DC Comics) The Entity-5.jpg|The White Entity (DC Comics) WhiteLanternsInfobox.jpg|The White Lantern Corps (DC Comics) Wallflower (Marvel).jpg|Wallflower (Marvel Comics) Phoenix Force.jpg|The Phoenix Force (Marvel Comics) is the embodiment of all the life force in the Marvel Universe. Anime/Manga File:Doctor_using_Soft_Chi_Kung.png|Doctor (Black Cat) using soft chi kung to accelerate cellular functions, healing wounds and reattaching limbs. Charden Flamberg Blood.jpg|Charden Flamberg (Black Cat) can convert his life force into blood manipulation. Maro Gravity.jpg|Maro (Black Cat) can convert his life force into gravity control. Doctor Kanzaki Kosuke Warp World.jpg|Doctor (Black Cat) can convert his life force into a self-designed dimension, as well as repair other people's injuries. Igor Planter.jpg|Igor Planter (Black Cat) can convert his life force into plant manipulation and mimicry, but his incompatibility with his power source ultimately led to him using up all his life force, and died as a result. Gyanza Rujike Muscle.png|Gyanza Rujike (Black Cat) can convert his life force into muscle expansion, but his reckless usage and lack of mastery has led him to carelessly use up all of his life force, and died as a result. Leon Elliott Wind.jpg|Leon Elliott (Black Cat) can convert his life force into air manipulation. Durham Glaster Shot.jpg|Durham Glaster (Black Cat) can convert his life force into energy bullets, giving him infinite ammo. Echidna Parass Gate.jpg|Echidna Parass (Black Cat) can convert her life force into gates within space. Eathes.jpg|Eathes (Black Cat) can convert his life force into duplicating other people. Preta Ghoul Decay.jpg|Preta Ghoul (Black Cat) can convert his life force into releasing a powerful corrosive aura. File:Deek_Slathky's_Freeze.png|Deek Slasky (Black Cat) can convert his life force into ice manipulation. Shiki Insect.jpg|Shiki (Black Cat) can convert his life force into insect creation, explosive talismans, swords made out of talismans, an energy cannon, and a flaming serpent. Kirisaki Kyoko Heat.jpg|Kyoko Kirisaki (Black Cat) can convert her life force into heat energy. File:Getsuga_Jūjishō.png|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) using Getsuga Jūjishō to fire a crossing wave of spiritual life-energy. File:Lilynette_cero.jpg|Lilynette Gingerbuck (Bleach) is like many other Hollows, capable of firing a Cero, a beam of spiritual life energy. File:Time_Space_Regression.jpg|Hachigen Ushōda (Bleach) using Kidō to create barriers, which require great control over spiritual life energy to accomplish. File:Yhwach_Using_Auswählen.png|Yhwach (Bleach) using Auswählen to control and redistribute life force and power of his fellow Quincy. Mammon Dual Blades.png|Rei Ogami's (Code:Breaker) ability is to convert his own life force into the seven hellfire manipulation. Toki_Lightning.PNG|Toki's (Code:Breaker) ability is to convert his own life force into magnetism manipulation, and in turn, electricity. Heike Masaomi Light.JPG|Masaomi Heike's (Code:Breaker) ability is to convert his own life force into light generation. File:Hitomi_using_Electricity.png|Hitomi's (Code:Breaker) ability is to convert his own life force into electricity generation. Scarlet_Phoneme_Explain.PNG|Yuuki Tenpouin's (Code:Breaker) ability is to convert his own life force into sound manipulation. Lily Secretion.JPG|Lily's (Code:Breaker) ability is to convert her own life force into chemical production. File:Sendō_Hardens_Skin.png|Ryūichi Sendō's (Code:Breaker) ability is to convert his own life force into transforming his skin texture. Rui_Dark_Side.png|Rui Hachiouji's (Code:Breaker) ability is to convert her own life force into manipulating her shadow. Sendou Ryuuji Ignition.JPG|Ryūji Sendō's (Code:Breaker) ability is to convert his own life force into ignition. File:Shigure's_Ash_Blades.png|Shigure's (Code:Breaker) ability is to convert his own life force into ash manipulation and enlarging his limbs. Hiyori_Bubble.jpg|Hiyori's (Code:Breaker) ability is to convert her own life force into bubbles that have various effects. Yukihina Water Form.jpg|Yukihina's (Code:Breaker) ability is to convert his own life force into controlling water in all shapes. File:The_One_Being_Sought_Sever.PNG|The One Being Sought's (Code:Breaker) ability is to convert his own life force into space manipulation and regeneration. Hachiouji Saechika Shadow.JPG|Saechika's (Code:Breaker) ability is to convert his own life force into shadow manipulation and death inducement. Takatsu Aoba Time.PNG|Aoba Takatsu's (Code:Breaker) ability is to convert her own life force into time manipulation and acupuncture without physical contact. Fujiwara Nenene.png|Nenene Fujiwara's (Code:Breaker) ability is to convert her own life force into magnetism. Saint Fighters Holy Blood.PNG|The four Saint Fighters' (Code:Breaker) ability is to convert their own life force into blood manipulation and sharpening. Utah_of_the_Mirror.JPG|Utah of the Mirror's (Code:Breaker) ability is to convert his own life force into a mirror for reflecting opposing special abilities. File:Houkabe's_life_absorbing_ice.png|Freezing Hōkabe's (Code:Breaker) ability is to convert his own life force into ice mimicry, and even draining victims trapped in his ice to enrich his own supply. File:Sakurako_Sakurakōji_using_her_Vitality_and_sword.png|Sakurako Sakurakōji (Code:Breaker) has absolute control over her Life Force which she can either give via a kiss or drain via a bite. File:Zed_using_Death.png|Zed's (Code:Breaker) ability is to convert his own life force into Death to induce death by draining life from his victims. File:Four_Founders.jpg|The Four Founders of Eden (Code:Breaker) have absolute mastery over their own life forces, allowing them to extend their lifespans for near indefinite amounts of time. 5illusion.png|Yuu Kanda (D.Gray-Man) using 5th illusion Style, granting him power but at the cost of his life-force. MutaitoKi.png|In the Dragon Ball universe, ki in the life-force of every living being, also described as their "latent energy" or "fighting power". Ki is composed of Vigor", "Courage", and "Mind", and can used for wide array of offensive and defensive capabilites. Ki can also grow if those who posses it build up their power. Magic.jpeg|Magic (Fairy Tail) is the physical embodiment of one's spirit, when one's spirit is intertwined with he spiritual flow of nature, magic is born. Chakra Moulding Diagram (Normal).png|In the Naruto universe, chakra is the energy of every being, and is essential to even the most basic techniques of Ninjutsu. The two components of chakra, physical energy and spiritual energy, are need for proper chakrr control. File:Haki.jpg|Haki in the One Piece world is the force that exists within all living things and can be used for practical purposes. File:Ash_Aura_Sphere.png|Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) creates a sphere of life energy. File:Aura_Storm.jpg|Lucario (Pokemon) creating a massive blast of life energy. File:Herb's_Ki_Sword.png|Herb (Ranma 1/2) is a master of ki manipulation, creating razor sharp blades out of it. File:Flaming_Dragon's_Gate.png|Sōhaku Kago (Tenjho Tenge) utilizing the Flaming Dragon's Gate to redirect the flow of life force, resurrecting the dead and keeping himself and others alive for centuries. Sonics_world_planet_egg.jpg|Planet Egg (Sonic X) of Sonic's homeworld. Genkai;_Spirit_Energy.jpg|In the Yu Yu Hakusho universe, Spirit Energy is the energy possessed by all humans. In the control of a spiritually aware human it can be very powerful. Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries